


Aftershave

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Eric Knox/Reader [2]
Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: A little sequel to "Sweet Temptation" - the morning after.





	Aftershave

You woke up in his bed this morning and it was a bit weird. Usually you didn’t stay the night. Well, you did a couple of times, but he never hesitated to wake you up early in the morning as he always had work to do. Business meetings and stuff. He called you a taxi, kissed you deeply as you got into the car and said he would call you. You had a strange feeling afterwards, like as if you were used. But today was different.

Something happened between you last night. Something you didn’t dare to hope for. You didn’t go back to the party. You stayed in his room, dancing slowly in front of his large windows looking at the city lights. And then you just sat on the bed, drinking wine from his mini bar and… talking. Yes, you were talking. You didn’t remember when you had a real conversation with Knox last time. And now it was happening. He even told you a little about his father who was killed in the Vietnam War. According to Eric his father was betrayed by a friend and that was the reason why Knox just decided not to trust anyone. You assumed it was also the reason he didn’t let you get any closer… Until now.

It was the side of him you never knew. He’s never been that open before. It was so special and heartwarming. You sensed something changing in your relationship. And you liked these changes.

You told him a little about yourself too, and he seemed interested. It was a really good conversation. At some point you just dozed off, your head against his shoulder. You were exhausted, physically and emotionally, but calm and even… happy?

And then you woke up in his bed.

***

Knox was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, a towel wrapped around his hips, as you approached from behind.

\- Good morning, - you said softly. - Why didn’t you wake me up?

\- Thought you needed some rest, - he replied as you hugged him, burying your face into his shoulder. He smelled amazing.

\- What’s that, - you asked. – New aftershave?

\- Yeah. Like it? – he smiled.

\- Mhmm… Can I smell it better?

He turned to you and you nuzzled against his neck inhaling his scent deeply.

\- I love it, - you whispered, and pressed your lips to his neck. His skin was soft after shaving, and you enjoyed it so much you didn’t want to let him go. Your lips went up to his jawline, and you traced it gently with your tongue, then you moved down again, kissing and nibbling slightly at his throat. You felt him shivering. You didn’t know he actually liked it. Why didn’t you try this before?

\- Babe, - he whispered hoarsely. – I… don’t really have time for this, there’s an important business meeting and I have to hurry…

\- Just a little bit more, - you purred. – You smell so good.

You kept caressing his neck eagerly for some time more and let your fingers stroke his hair, until a low grunt escaped him.

\- Alright, y/n, that’s enough.

You froze for a second, but the next moment his hand reached out to you, ripping off the bedsheet wrapped around your body. Your breath caught as it fell on the floor.

\- Let’s go to bed.

***

Knox brought you back into the bedroom, your arms around his neck, legs on his waist, his hands kneading your buttocks. He placed you on the bed, practically covering you with sloppy kisses. He kissed your eyes, lips and cheekbones before slowly moving to your neck, sucking on your soft skin gently. His fingers reached your pussy, brushing against your folds, stroking you, teasing your clit and your entrance. You were already soaking wet because of him being so close and so warm, the scent of his body mixed with aftershave made you dizzy. He sensed your arousal  as you bucked your hips against his hand and didn’t hesitate to push himself into you. A soft moan escaped your lips. He moved in a slow yet steady pace, perfect relaxing morning sex, sweet and intimate, something you could never expect from him before. Your breath quickened as you felt your climax building inside your core. Suddenly he gripped your hips and turned you so that you were on top.

\- Ride me, babe, - he whispered, his husky voice sending shivers down your spine.

You smiled and pressed your hands against his chest feeling his heart pounding fast. You started rocking your hips in a steady pace, savouring the sensation. He dug his nails into your flesh moving towards you, and his moans and growls of pleasure were the most enjoyable sounds to you right now. You increased your pace feeling his cock throbbing inside you. His body shuddered underneath you and it sent you over the edge instantly. You threw your head  back and moaned loudly as your walls tightening and clenching around him.

You both panted as you slid off him and snuggled against his chest, placing a kiss on his Adam’s apple.

\- Damn, girl, - his voice was a bit shaky after the climax. – Is this aftershave really that good?

\- It’s good, - you mumbled against the crook of his neck. – But you are better.

You heard him chuckling as he wrapped his arms around you.

\- Now I need a shower again. We both need, I guess.

***

\- You ready? – Knox went out of the bathroom. Black suit, red shades, it was him again, all cocky and attractive as hell. As he usually was.

\- Come on. I’ll drive you home.

You raised your eyebrows.

\- I thought you were gonna call a taxi for me as usual… Weren’t you in a hurry?..

\- Nah. I’m already late to that freaking business meeting. I guess your dad will fix it without me, - he chuckled, pulling you into kiss.

\- Don’t worry, - he whispered. – I won’t tell him where his lovely daughter has spent the night.

You chuckled back at him.

\- I never cared less.


End file.
